


Not A Mistake

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Poor Makki, Smitten Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro is regarded as a mistake, an accident conceived in lust and adulterous endeavours. Does that mean he is actually a mistake? Of course not, not that his father, mother and grandmother realize this fact. His mother, in all honesty, should. She was the one who started this. She was the one who cheated, trying to get back at his 'father' for always being at work.





	1. Rope In The Game Of Tug Of War.

Hanamaki Takahiro is regarded as a mistake, an accident conceived in lust and adulterous endeavours. Does that mean he is actually a mistake? Of course not, not that his father, mother and grandmother realize this fact. His mother, in all honesty, should. She was the one who started this. She was the one who cheated, trying to get back at his 'father' for always being at work.

Their marriage was not one that came from love, a through and through arranged marriage. He was to have one as well, someday. "If we can find someone to marry the mutt." His father had said. I'm sure you've noticed that the man he calls father is not his biological one, purely a title for show as they try to keep up appearance in their social circle. 

He was looked at with disdain by his family, the only people who showed concern and sympathy being the sweet women who worked in the lobby of the company, playing the roles of secretaries and receptionists. They offered sad smiles and kind words of encouragement whenever he would get put down in the middle of the office.

As sad as it was to say, Takahiro was used to being put down, not to say that it made it any easier. He just let the words hit him, come through his ears without so much as flinching. He only flinches when his grandmother strikes him for using improper Japanese and the so called 'internet memes'. 

He was in a never-ending cycle, something he desperately wished to break. His life was the same, everyday. Eight o'clock: get scolded by father for no reason other than that he wore white socks instead of black, being called an incompetent fool. Nine o'clock: let teachers stare at him cryptically from behind their desks whenever he comes to school sporting a new bruise on his cheek. Ten o'clock: answer a phone call from his aunt who would ask how he was doing, though it was just to be nice, because she didn't care about him either. Eleven to Six o'clock: be scolded by his father again, forced to sit in the living area for a long lecture on why Alpha's are better than omega's in all ways. Hanamaki then gets slapped by his grandmother for saying something about omega's being better in bed, referring towards his father's late night habits that included picking up omega prostitutes or going to the strip club where he 'owned a share'.

The fourteen year old had yet to present, though he prayed to present an Alpha for as long as he could remember, since he understood all of the biology. The company needed an Alpha heir, someone to take over whenever his father stepped down, hoping to please the man that way. If he could present as an Alpha, he could earn his father's respect and prove himself.

In fact, Takahiro didn't understand his fixation with impressing the man. That man had never done anything for him, well, except for the part where he chiseled down the teenager's confidence. He attributed it to the fact that he wanted to prove his father wrong and be something better than what his father would say about him. He wasn't a mistake. He wasn't an accident. He was simply a teenager who had been born into a bad situation that was basically a war between two people intent on seeing who could destroy the other first, using the boy as rope in the game of tug of war. 

He prayed every day for a year. He prayed to become an Alpha, someone his parents and grandmother could be proud of. Someone who could prove everyone wrong, despite the odds. However, the day he presented was also the day he met his saviour. It was also the day his prayers were denied.


	2. The Most Heartbreaking Thing.

Whenever the coffee shop would get understaffed, Issei would always help out. Despite the fact that he was only fourteen, he would work during the summer months to help his brother out whenever it was necessary, since his brother was raising him and paying all of Issei's school expenses, there was no other way but for Issei to slip money into the older Alpha's wallet when he fell asleep on the couch. 

It was a hard life they lived, not always but sometimes, since their parents had died in a car accident when he was only six, since then, his brother had been raising Issei so the young boy wouldn't have to move away with his grandparents. It was just the two of them and it was fine that way, the two having found a routine after a year or two. Issei continued his studies, promising to get into a good college to help pay back his brother, who got a job in a boring company whose owner was extremely rude and always talking bad about his own child.

That was one thing. How can you talk badly about your own child? Now, if you expressed distaste with something they did once and a while, that's alright. A bit shady, but alright. No, though, this man was constantly putting his son down, sometimes said child would tag along with him to work, only to be scolded for something or another. The young Alpha had obviously never met the kid but he knew that the company needed an Alpha to be heir.

However, that was their only child, there was only about a thirty three percent chance of the kid presenting as an Alpha. Issei couldn't help but feel bad for him, imagining how much worse this faceless boy would treated if he didn't. A metaphorical bloodbath.

And so that day, he was hardly ready. He was going with his brother to the company, something like a bring your child to work day. No, Issei was not his brothers child. Technically. His brother is his guardian, so. This time, the coffee shop was regularly staffed and there was no need for Issei to be there. Lord knows the Alpha goes stir crazy since it's summer vacation and staying in the house for too long becomes boring.

Things with his brother had been good, he never had to want for anything, his brother would try to get it for him. He hated it. Don't misbelieve! He was very thankful! But at what cost? He'd seen his brother sitting at the kitchen table, scrounging up money to pay bills and hobbling into their apartment at three in the morning from his second job.

And now, they arrived at the company and Issei immediately understood what his brother had been talking about. There was a boy standing in the middle of the floor, an angry man staring at him, raising a hand in order to slap the boy. The boy didn't even flinch. Oh, God. He must be used to this then.

Issei watched as the old man stormed into his office, the only sound to be heard was one of the door being slammed shut. The young Alpha walked in then, heading towards the pink haired child, who really wasn't a child at all, his age actually, though his stature was a bit small. His brother reached out a hand to stop him and he shook him off, his Alpha instincts kicking in to see if this boy- this omega -was alright.

"Are you alright?" He offered, watching carefully as the boy turned around, tears streaming his cheeks. "Oh, shit, waddup. That loo-"

"W-What did you say?"

"Um, a meme?"

"A meme, huh?"

"Yeah. Are you alright, though?"

"Yes. I just have a bit of a stomachache."

"May I ask...? Why was that man yelling at you?"

"My father is getting frustrated with me as I have not presented yet."

Not presented? Huh. Issei had sworn that the kid was an omega. He sure smelled like one. Unless... no. No way.

"You said your stomach hurts, yeah?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Is this twenty-one questions?" The omega, no, unpresented boy sounded amused.

"Please answer."

"I'm fourteen. You?"

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Same age, then."

"It seems."

"So, what do y-" The boy cut off, looking ready to hurl. 

"Are you alright?"

"N-No... I need to go..."

And then he smelled it. He smelled the scent of an omega in their first heat. A freshly presented one. Oh. Issei was right.

"Here, come with me. Someone! Tell his father!" 

The omega could do nothing more than follow, being dragged down the hallway by the nameless Alpha he'd met. Issei led them to a bathroom, quickly locking the other inside.

"I-I don't know what to do..." A voice sounded through the door.

"Just... Just, try to get r-release, I guess..."

This was honestly the most awkward thing that Issei had ever ex, and that's saying something because he once walked in on his brother and his mate during his mates heat. He felt a bit light headed, a strained feeling in his gut as he stood watch outside of the restroom. He felt his breathing pick up whenever he began to hear soft panting mixed with the sound of tears. But... why is he crying? Is it because he's in pain? Or... does it feel... good? Nope. Don't think of that. You don't even know the guys name. Stop.

Wait. This omega is the heir to the company but... they needed an Alpha. In this moment, Issei realized that if he would get slapped for not presenting, what would happen when his father found out that his only child had presented as the 'weaker biology'? Would they brush it off? Surely not. Would he get in trouble? Most definitely. But for what? It wasn't anybody's fault, he didn't ask for his biological presentation. 

"Takahiro! Where the hell are you!?" An angry voice boomed down the hallway, scaring even the Alpha out of its anger. "Who the hell are you? Are you the boy who brought my son in here?"

"Um, yes...?"

"Why are you saying it like a question?"

"I-I don't know, sir."

"You're an Alpha. Act like it."

Damn. This guy doesn't even know Issei and he's being such an ass. How does that dude do it? Every day?

"Takahiro. You better be decent." His father growled as he slammed a palm against the door.

"F-Father..."

The door closed behind the two and the sound of a hard slap came through the cracks, alarming Issei as he stood outside, waiting for more sounds to come out. Nothing. Until, sadly, a loud sob came, making Issei's heart drop despite not knowing the guy. Whose name is apparently Takahiro. Hmm.

A moment later, the door was pulled open, revealing an angry looking Alpha and a scared looking omega, still sprawled on the floor, a white dress shirt covering up those parts of his body, only legs and arms visible. 

"You are not welcome in my house ever again! Call your grandfather if you think you can keep your whoreish moans at bay for two minutes!"

"Father, please!" He cried, voice shrill against the white noise. "I'm sorry...!"

This was possibly the most heartbreaking thing Issei had and ever will see.


	3. I Love Pepe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Issei saw that light pink hair, it had been almost a whole year later. It'd been on the first day of high school, volleyball club making itself clear as common ground. They had two other first years, Iwaizumi Hajime: an Alpha with a scowl that could freeze over hell and Oikawa Tooru: an omega who seemed to be a bit cocky and arrogant, topping it off with a look of flamboyance. However, Issei didn't care about those two in this moment. He only cared about the omega who had such a rough time the previous year.

The next time Issei saw that light pink hair, it had been almost a whole year later. It'd been on the first day of high school, volleyball club making itself clear as common ground. They had two other first years, Iwaizumi Hajime: an Alpha with a scowl that could freeze over hell and Oikawa Tooru: an omega who seemed to be a bit cocky and arrogant, topping it off with a look of flamboyance. However, Issei didn't care about those two in this moment. He only cared about the omega who had such a rough time the previous year. 

But... that omega who had a rough time didn't seem like the same person at all. He was still a bit small in the frame, though not looking nearly as malnourished, his cheeks even having colour this time around. He wore a smirk and a set of bright, yet accusing chocolate coloured orbs. He looked confident where he stood, standing up straight and not looking away from the eyes of their captain. 

He was shocked. He didn't look like it, probably, because of his tendency to look half asleep despite being a pretty energetic person, but still. This omega was definitely not the same as he'd seen back then. He wasn't covered in bruises and bright red marks. He was covered in piercings but we'll get back to that later.

How does one go through a transformation this drastic in less than a whole year? And as Issei thought about it he seemed to remember something that had been said that time.

'You are not welcome in my house ever again! Call your grandfather if you think you can keep your whoreish moans at bay for two minutes!'

That must be it. He must have gone to live with his grandfather, who seemed to actually care for the young man if he was looking so healthy and relatively happy. Hell, he must be a great man to cause something like this.

"Alright! Today we will be allowing our new first years to make introductions and then we will introduce ourselves, yeah?" The captain, Nozomanai-san as they learned, spoke, smiling at the shorter first years. He pointed at the only other Alpha first year. "You! Start first! Name, age, birthday, secondary gender, an interesting fact."

"Iwaizumi Hajime, age fifteen, June tenth, Alpha, I hate Oikawa." There was then a whine, followed by, 'Rude, Iwa-channnnn!'

"You. Go on." He pointed to said whiner.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, I'm fifteen, my birthday is July twentieth, I presented as an omega and Iwa-chan totally loves me~!" He winked, slinging an arm over 'Iwa-chan's' shoulder and pecking him on the cheek. All of the upperclassmen couldn't help but laugh at the nickname and the scowl it belongs to.

"Now you."

"Matsukawa Issei, fifteen, March first, I'm an Alpha as well and I love Pepe." Oh, fuck. He couldn't help it. He also couldn't help but catch the snort that came from the omega next to him.

"And last but not least. Go ahead, pinkie."

"My pleasure. I'm Hanamaki Takahiro. I'm fifteen and my birthday is January twenty-seventh, I'll allow you to assume my gender, though it's impolite, and I love profiteroles." He finished, looking satisfied at the laugh that came from Issei, a small and genuine smile peeking through. Until, the captain got closer to him.

"Hanamaki, huh?"

"That's right."

"You wouldn't happen to have any association with Hana Corp would you?" He asked, sounding suspicious and the omega tensed and Issei felt the urge to protect.

"I... I do not." He saved, taking a deep breath and raising his head. Issei hadn't noticed him lower it. "Why? Are you looking to own a share of a strip club, Nozomanai-senpai? I mean, I may not be one to judge because I'm just a little omega but, aren't you a little young to be in that business." 

Said senpai forced out a laigh and clapped the omega on the shoulder and no one caught the way Hanamaki hissed at him. No one except for Issei, that is. He felt the urge to slap the older Alpha's hand away, scent the omega next to him, make sure everyone that Hanamaki Takahiro was his. But... why? The omega wasn't his. They didn't even know each other and yet... he wanted to steal him away and make sure nobody got to see him again. Hmm.

"Makki-chan~! Can I call you Makki-chan?" The cocoa haired omega called after they were told to pair off, leaving Oikawa with Iwaizumi and Hanamaki with Matsukawa.

"Do I have a choice, 'Oikawa-san'?" He said, trying to sound rude, probably. It didn't work. Not on Oikawa. 

"Nope! I'm going to anyway!" He giggled. Oh, god. How much sugar did he have to inhale for it to sound like he was getting pure bubblegum shoved into his ears. "But, Makki-chan, shouldn't you be nicer to our senpai? I know it was a joke but don't you think insinuating that he-"

He was shut up by the hand that shot out in front of him, landing flat on the mats laying against the gym walls.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to assume?"

"W-What?"

"I said it before, didn't I? That assuming is rude?" He growled, brown eyes staring into brown. "Shouldn't you not assume that you can get into my business?"

"I-I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Think it might not be the best idea?"

"N-No, I mean, I was just trying to..."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you try to do a lot of things. And I'm sure you fail a lot of the time, too."

"U-Unfair! You called me rude for assuming but you just said that to me! Learn how to show some respect! Gosh!"

"Don't tell someone to respect you if you can't do the same!"

"Excuse me! I know how to show respect! It's you who doesn't! I was just trying to be nice so that people wouldn't think you were uneducated on proper social etiquette!"

"You think I'm uneducated? Guess what? You think that just because I don't act all polite to every person I meet, I'm uneducated!? How about you learn something about me before you say some shit you don't know anything about!?"

"Ok, guys, I think this might be going too far-" Iwaizumi cut in, raising his hands slightly, attempting to break it up but-

"Well maybe if you acted politely I'd want to learn something about you! But no, you're just acting like a total bitc-" And that is all Oikawa got out before a palm collided with his face, leaving a loud popping sound in the air that had caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"You don't know me, I don't know you! Simple! Just shut the hell up and never. Ever. Call me. A. Bitch." Hanamaki said before he ran out of the gym, missing the concerned look Issei was giving him.

And suddenly everyone was coming up to Oikawa, asking if he was ok and mourning how the once flawlessly pale skin had redened from impact.

"Gosh, some people are so touchy..."

"Oi. Shittykawa. Don't you think you might've gone too far?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Iwa-chan! I was simply trying to initiate conversation! He smelled stressed and I felt the need to be comforting to him! And what did he do!? He slapped me, Iwa-chan! Won't you kiss it and make it better?" 

"Hell, no."

Hanamaki Takahiro, huh...? Now that was somebody he wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, waddup. Yeah. They fucking hate each other for a while. Well. Actually. Only Makki hates Oikawa. Oikawa genuinely was worried about his fellow omega. He's just not the best at showing his concern.


	4. The Truth Makes Us Do Strange Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro decides to try and make things right with his fellow first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING CHECK TAGS.

Hanamaki Takahiro really had never been the best at making friends. Whether it was because of his biology, looks, personality… he didn’t know. It was frustrating to say the least. He had a sad life and he wanted to have someone he could talk to about it. And yet… all of these first years… 

Oikawa, the only other omega on the team, seemed to think he was uneducated and this left a sour taste in his mouth. To make it worse, Nozomanai is courting the aforementioned omega, giving warm smiles that may look kind and loving to anyone else, but to Takahiro and Iwaizumi, they looked poisonous. 

Iwaizumi, an Alpha who is childhood best friends with Oikawa, is unsure of where he stands. He doesn’t mind Takahiro, though he wouldn’t consider friendship to keep Oikawa from whining. He seemed to have a thing for the latter, though he probably hasn’t realized it yet.

And, of course, Matsukawa Issei… 

He was an Alpha, though he never really acted like one. He wasn’t commanding and bossy. No, quite the opposite. He was laid back and always had a sleepy expression on his face. However… did he remember? If he did, he didn’t show it and that kind of hurt Hiro’s feelings. He had presented in front of the guy! Sure, it had been a year and all but how do you forget something like that? Did Matsukawa regularly see omega’s going into heat or presenting? Probably not… or maybe he just didn’t care. That thought hurt more than it should have…

No, he hadn’t expected to see the young Alpha again but he had. They go to the same school. They’re the same age. They both play volleyball… was he a fool for saying it might be fate? No, he didn’t typically believe in that sort of thing but the coincidences were uncanny. Matsukawa’s brother just happened to work at his father’s company. Just so happened to invite his little brother to come in to the office the day he presented.

Was fate something anybody could rely on? Hope for and want? Give people the opportunities to make up their mistakes or even just move past them? If so, Takahiro would start believing immediately. 

So should he make things right with the people he would share his life with for the next few years? Should he ask the other omega for a chance at friendship? Should he ask that drowsy-eyed Alpha if he remembered him? Should ask the gruff fifteen year old boy if he feels more than friendship for his best friend? Surely. 

He decided to start with Oikawa. He believed that he could appeal to the younger with his knowledge of things to do with the making of alien movies, a recently discovered not-so-guilty pleasure of his. He didn’t want Oikawa to hate him. He didn’t want to come across as a bitch like he’d said. He wanted to have a friend and despite what he and others might say in the future, Oikawa Tooru wasn’t a bad choice compared to others.

“Um, Oikawa? Can I… Can I talk to you about something?”

“I don’t see why not. As long as you promise not to punch me! After all, my face is one of my best features!”

“More like the only good feature…” Iwaizumi muttered, making the omega pout.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Said Alpha turned and walked away, seeming to be walking home.

“I promise I won’t punch you in the face. I just… I feel like we started off on the wrong foot and I wanted to say that I am sorry. I shouldn’t have acted that way, it’s just… I don’t really have any friends and I was feeling overwhelmed because of-”

“Oh? The mutt has no friends? Wow! Big surprise!” Nozomanai chuckled, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and pulling him under his arm. “Come on, Tooru. You shouldn’t be around him for too long. You’ll catch fleas. Or worse… a disease.”

And that day, Takahiro watched as he was left, the group of men walking away and making jokes about him. Nasty, rude, untrue jokes. And he caught the look Tooru through back at him, a look of pity and sadness as he was pulled away by the older male. Little did Takahiro know just how much Oikawa wanted to turn around and run to him.

And that night, if Takahiro cried into his pillow for a few hours, he wouldn’t admit to anyone. And if he pulled out a box of broken pencil sharpeners, the tears falling faster and faster as the blood did too, he would hide the left over wounds with bandages and say that his cat had scratched him pretty harshly.

It was a lie and so obviously untrue when he was asked the following day by Coach Irihata and Mizoguchi. He heard the whispers from some of his upperclassmen that were saying he should just give up and kick the chair out from under himself. He heard the sounds of Oikawa Tooru finally snapping on them and he heard the hurried footsteps that led towards him as the tears hit the floor. And he felt the arms that wrapped around him and smelled the scent glands that were releasing a calming scent. He felt his own hands reaching up as his fellow omega squeezed him, so tears of his own coming out at the harsh words he had heard in regards to someone they knew nothing about. And sure, Tooru didn’t either but, gods, he was very willing to learn.

He watched silently as the static ringing in his ears balanced out, instead being replaced by the sound of the other first years joining them in their group hug. And from that day on, they were inseparable. They became the close knit group only people who shared an extremely emotional experience could. 

He hated crying in front of people, made him feel weak. But with one look to the people he would know call his best friends, he realized it was alright to cry sometimes. In front of the right people. They were the right people. They were the people he would share so many experiences with in the long run. The people who would show p to his wedding. The people whose weddings he would appear in. They were the people he would share his experiences with. Whether it be the first time he would talk to his doctor about starting a family or the first time he got arrested for passing out drunk in a public park, a cream puff shoved in his mouth. Whether it was the story of how he lost his virginity or the story of his parents abandonment. Hell, it would when he got engaged and bonded, mated and married and pregnant… these were the people he was glad to share the details with. The people he loved as unconditionally as was ever possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, I'm pretty pleased with this one. Guys, I promise, things will get so much better for them in the end! My stories will always have a happy ending!


	5. Find Some Balls!

When the third years graduated, the tight knit group of first years, soon to be second years, was dragged to the ceremony by a whining Tooru who claimed if he didn’t have them to support him while his boyfriend graduated, he might ‘fall apart’. Now, out of all of them, you’d think it’d be Hanamaki who wanted to go the least, but in reality, the two young Alpha’s were tied and for the same reason.

They both hate Nozomanai Ijuin. Their reasons for their distastes weren’t that far off either. It was simple. He’d hurt Hanamaki with bullying and had started messing with Oikawa. Iwaizumi didn’t trust that guy. He had an odd scent and he had caught the glances he gave to other omega’s, including looks directed towards their omegan wing spiker.

It was off putting, though he ignored it for Oikawa. He hated it, for reasons he did not yet know, but he wanted his best friend to be happy. 

Now. Issei, on the other hand, wanted to bash their old senpai’s teeth in every time he came within a foot of the pink haired boy. He clearly made the other uncomfortable, to the point his lips were broken from his biting them. Not that Issei looked at his lips regularly or anything… definitely not. 

Still, the point stands that he didn’t like him. He wants to ask Hanamaki about what happened between the two but he doesn’t have the right, does he? After all, he’s just some dumb, overprotective Alpha who is pining over the most perfect omega to ever exist. It is ridiculous. If he could find the balls to confess, what would his answer even be? Probably no.

 

____________________

 

After some random period of time, Issei and Hajime had grown very close, probably due to their understanding of the ones’ they liked getting (potentially, in Hajime’s case) harassed by some dick bag Alpha. And for that reason, is probably why Issei had stayed at the younger Alpha’s house. It was a Friday the night before and eyebrows had been confused due to Hajime and Tooru’s annual Friday sleepover that he’d observed in times past. When he asked though, Hajime actually looked sad.

“Oh… we don’t do that anymore. Oikawa didn’t want to upset Nozomanai, or something…” He’d said, turning around to get the guest futon from the closet, though Issei hadn’t missed the deep exhale coming from his friend.

“God, I hate that dickhead. Who does he think he is?”

“Oikawa or Nozom- sorry, dumb question.” He amended after seeing the look on his face. “What problem do you have with him?”

“Are you serious, Iwaizumi?” He hissed, looking at the other with confusion clear on his face. “You can’t tell me that it didn’t bother you when he stopped calling you ‘Iwa-chan’ and switched to ‘Iwaizumi’ because that jackass didn’t like it when he called others ‘cute’ indirectly. You like him, don’t you? Oikawa, I mean, in the romantic way?”

“What!? No! Of course not, Mattsun, that’s- ew!” At this, Issei raised a thick brow, his lip turning up slightly, showing he didn’t believe it at all. “He’s a shitty guy!”

“Dude, listen. If you like him, you can tell me. I’ll tell you who I like if you do.” Huh. He felt reminiscent of what he’d been told omegan sleep overs were like, gossiping over crushes. Oh, if Makki could see him now.

“What? You like somebody?”

“I do, but I won’t tell you until you admit to liking ‘that shitty guy’.”

“I…” Hajime took a deep breath, clearly never having been cornered on this topic. “Yeah… I do. Not that it matters. He’s dating that upperclassman anyway.”

“Exactly! That dude is a dick!” Hajime raised a finger up to his lips, showing that he needed to hush, which he did because it was two in the morning and Iwa’s parents had gone to bed hours ago. “Sorry…”

“I can’t call him a dick just because the person I like chose him.”

“Um. Yes. You can.”

“Mattsun. I’m fine. Besides, who would want to spend the rest of their life with someone like that? He made me help him put on a face mask once and he almost cried tears of joy because I said he looked like an alien.”

“Wow… that’s pretty lame, actually. I expected Oikawa to be all prissy and stuck up, his room covered in Justin Bieber posters and shit.”

“Nah.” He said, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Shittykawa has his faults, but his room is covered in Star Wars and Star Trek posters, his bookcase is littered with Sci-Fi and historical fiction novels. He’s read every single one.”

At that, Issei felt a little sad. It was obvious how much the other cared for Oikawa, knowing small things about him that actually made up a big part of who he was. They’d apparently been friends for their whole lives, being ‘introduced’ the day the omega was born. 

But now, the other looked kind of sad too, probably starting to think of how Nozomanai got to learn all all of these things too…

“It’s Makki.”

“What?”

“I like Hanamaki.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“I guess we really a bunch of volleyball idiots in love with our best friends, huh…?”

“I guess so…” 

 

__________With Oikawa And Makki__________

 

“So, Makki-chan!” He called, slipping back into the room after grabbing a tub of ice cream and some spoons, ready to watch some movies and stay up all night. “Let’s gossip!”

“Ooh! Can we paint our nails and talk about boys!?”

“Of course! I have to say, I- oh. You’re being sarcastic…”

“Yeah. Little bit.”

“Can we though…?”

“Eh. Sure.”

So they got to it, playing some dumb romantic comedy in the background as the turned to face each other, not even paying attention to the movie as Tooru pulled out a rather impressive collection of nail polish. Damn. He should have expected it though. He should have.

“So, do you have anyone you like?”

“I would say you first but you’re dating our senpai.”

“Yep!” He giggled, a warm smile coming on his face. “You know, I think that Ijuin might really be the one… I know that you might think me naive because we’re only fifteen, but… I don’t know. There is just something about him… he’s not like the others who just wanted me for my body.” 

“Um, yeah… no, he seems to really like you.”

“I’d hope so!” He smiled, making an excited sound whenever he found a nail polish to match his dress for the next day. “Do you think this matches it…?”

“Huh? Matches what?”

“Makkiiiiii…! Didn’t you get my text where I sent you the picture of my dress!?”

“Um, no…?”

“Here, come look!” he stood up, dragging Makki into his oddly large closet. He pulled a surprisingly simple mint green dress from off of a rack, putting it out in front of himself. “What do you think? Is it nice?”

“Yeah, surprisingly simple…” At that, Oikawa cocked his head in confusion, making Takahiro sigh. “I just mean that I thought you would go for the more… glamorous approach or something skin tight. It just seems like you’d like stuff that shows off your curves.”

“Oh, um, no… I actually really, really hate tight clothing… it feels constricting, I guess…”

“I understand that, I hate wearing super tight shirts and stuff. I’m always afraid that you can see my cream puff baby.” The two shared a laugh and Oikawa’s eyes twinkled. 

“What are you wearing tomorrow?”

“Oh, just my acid wash jeans and my Pepe shirt, why?”

“Noooo! You can’t wear that to my boyfriends graduation!”

“Why not? Besides, it’s too late now!”

“Well, it might not be…”

“What are you planning, trash lord?”

“Ok, rude! I was simply going to ask if you wanted to borrow one of my dresses!” 

“You really don’t have to, Oikawa…”

“Makki, listen, what if I promise to give you final authority? All you have to do is try it on and you can chose to wear it or not, ok?”

“Fine…” Oikawa squealed in happiness, causing Takahiro to gain a smile of his own.

After a moment or two of shuffling, Oikawa pulled out a dress, handing it to Takahiro. The omega released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The dress was simple and cute, a hint of innocent charm that went with the mischief of the open back. 

He stripped, not caring about Oikawa’s audience because they change in front of each other all of the time. He pulled the dress into place, running his hands over the skirt as he smoothed the fabric. Not bad, he thought, a smile falling into place. Oikawa made a choked sound, placing his hands on the others waist, looking a little pissed.

“You look better in that dress than I do!” He huffed, pushing a hair pin into his bangs to get them out of the way. “And what the hell! Why didn’t you tell me you had such a banging body?”

“Um, because I’ve never really paid attention to if I had a ‘banging body’?”

“Oh, hush! You have a nice body!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The two stayed up a while longer, talking about many things. Volleyball, how their French lessons were going and their favourite things, like books and movies. It was when the two had settled in for the night that Oikawa rolled over in the bed to look at Hanamaki, despite the fact he couldn’t see him because it was dark. 

“Hey, Makki…?”

“Hmm…?”

“You never did tell me if you liked anyone…”

“Oh, yeah. I do…”

“Who?”

“Who do you think?” Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at that, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to his best friend after the other had fallen asleep.

The_Original_Alien: Iwa-chan, you owe me 3000 yen~!

GodzillaIsWatching: Yeah, so do you.

He let out a sharp breath, his heart ready to burst. They liked each other back!!!

 

____________________

 

The next morning, Iwaizumi and Issei walked over to the Oikawa residence, ready to pick up their favourite omega’s. A man Issei could only assume was Oikawa’s mother invited them in, letting them rest on the couch where he’d set a tray of cookies down as he ran up the stairs. 

“Was that his mom?” Iwaizumi nodded, only looking slightly concerned when eyebrows caught him shoving a whole cookie in his mouth, another in his pocket.

“Don’t look at me like that! The other one is for Oikawa later! He’ll say he isn’t hungry and then he’ll whine because he is hungry!”

“Ok, bro, no need to get so defensive.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry, I’m interested in- wow…” He cut off when he caught sight of Oikawa and Hanamaki from behind Hajime’s head. The sound alerted the other, causing him to turn around. He made a similar exclamation. 

Hanamaki looked amazing, a cream coloured dress going just above his knee that was covered in floral print fell across his body, showing all of his beautifully unexpected curves. He was blushing slightly and Issei realized that he was wearing makeup. And his nails were painted. He looked truly gorgeous. (He thinks the same without all of that but wow.)

“What do you guys think, huh?” Oikawa smiled, his dress swaying slightly as he made his way down the stairs. 

For some reason, Issei’s mouth said something before his brain could. “You look amazing.”

Though it wasn’t specifically directed at anyone, Oikawa gave his best friend a look, knowing he was talking about Makki and Makki alone. After all, he hadn’t even looked at Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that by now, someone has picked up on my titling that has reference towards the song White Noise by PVRIS. Tis my favourite. 10/10, would recommend and play again. Literally. I'm lisetening to it on repeat. 
> 
> Oikawa's Dress Because I Want You To See My Happiness And Imagine Mu=Y Baby In This:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2f/94/1c/2f941cdcb80c6ac2f2566e2b965c70f0.jpg  
> Makki's For The Same Reason:  
> http://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e15/11330709_485120431664255_146549429_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=OTk2MDgxMTgzNjQ4MTc4NzM0.2
> 
> Sorry for the short chappie~!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated~!

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever fucking finish the rest of my works? Probably not. Fuck my life.


End file.
